Kaiten jigen: Doragon no junjo
by abrahamnieto16
Summary: en este fanfic al principio será un mundo ficticio inventado por mi ya despues ire a distintos animes y a un juego espero que me ayuden a que animes ir y la forma de redacción


Hola mis amigos este será un fic que tendrá distintos animes per los protas serán invención mía espero les guste y me ayuden a mejorar en la redacción de este

En un planeta un poco más grande que la tierra podemos observar como dos personas discuten

"mira lung porque esta afición por crear vida no tiene sentido siendo tu un dragón muy flojo dudo que vayas a cuidar a tu creación " lo dice una mujer de un cuerpo bastante atractivo y voluptuoso usa un vestido negro y semi abierto dejando ver parte de sus atributos y en su cuello el dibujo de un tigre

"no seas aburrida isis es lamentable ver lugares tan hermosos sin vida ni color " lo dice un hombre con pantalones estilo de entrenador y sin playera con músculos en los músculos y en su pectoral derecho la marca de un dragón

"y como planeas crear energía para dar vida o mejor dicho cuerpos" lo anterior lo dice isis con un tono prepotente

Lung solo cierra ambos ojos aumentando su energía y levantando ambas manos creando así a 3 seres distintos cada uno con energía diferente el primero era solo bondad poniéndole por nombre Jesús y otorgándole sabiduría y energía pura por otra parte al segundo le puso por nombre lucifer dándole energía obscura dándole potestad de crear vida a ambos seres por último creo a un dragón basándose en su propia forma dándole más poder que a los dos anteriores y un conocimiento casi infinito su trabajo era vigilar a ambos seres que cuidaran crearan y castigaran makavarok le puso por nombre

"bueno señor dios dígame usted porque uso energía obscura se supone que solo eres bondad" dice isis molesta

"recuerda que podemos usar ambas energías sin problemas solo que para mantener un equilibrio decidimos usar más una que otra" lo dice lung

"bueno tienes razón y ahora agregare algo más" creando 4 bolas de energía y arrogándolas a la tierra

"que es eso?" Pregunta lung con cara de nmms estilo anime

"esa energía pura servirá para las criaturas ya que dudo que haigas recordado enseñarles como dar vida a tus dioses" lo dice con un tono burlón isis

"sí lo saben" lo dijo con mucho orgullo lung

"Bueno esa es mi pequeña ayuda" dijo isis

"oye no has pensado en nombre para las energías de las criaturas" pregunta lung

"si la energía primaria será chakra la energía poco concentrada y entrenada, después será el ki para despertar esta energía necesitas romper tu limite y controlar tu alma, mente ,cuerpo y el chakra para mantenerla esta tendrá variantes estas serán elemental, cósmica y la tercera será divina esta será alcanzable solo obteniendo una armonía del ki y logrando mantener la energía dentro y aumentado sin ser sentida pero lograrla es difícil ya que si no lo controlas puede destruirte ¿Qué te parece?" dice isis

"tiene sentido para mi" dice lung

"y ahora que aremos?" pregunta isis

"volver a nuestro pequeño mundo a descansar y ya enserio que son esas esferas " dice lung con algo de curiosidad

"pues velo como si fueran mis creaciones así que no preguntes "mientras pensaba "espero que no sean tan vagos como nosotros" lo último mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

Después de algunos dias despiertan Jesús, lusifer y makavarok estos 3 vieron un planeta y makavarok les dice

"oigan ustedes creen vida en ese lugar pueden hacerlo no?"

"porque debemos obedecerte" dicen ambos seres molestos elevando su energía para intimidar

"son bastante ingenuos "elevando su energía sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo estremecer a ambos

"lo... lo hacemos porque queremos no por ti" dice jesus

Makavarok se retira creando una enorme bola y durmiendo dentro de ella

Mientras Jesús y lucifer cubren al planeta de una luz brillante creando así a animales, arboles, luz noche creando lucifer un reino por debajo del planeta para juzgar a aquellos de mal corazón sin embargo cuando Jesús crea su reino por encima del cielo crenado también ángeles a todos los hace de un corazón limpio y puro

Cuando Jesús decidió que en la tierra debería existir una especie que lograra dominar sobre los demás animales creando así al primer humano llamándolo adán y del el creando a Eva con un corazón puro y falta de conocimiento

Mientras satanás observa esas criaturas con mucha intriga

"porque no puedo sentir su corazón?"se pregunto lucifer "será que" adoptando la forma de una serpiente y acercándose a Eva

"hola" dice lucifer

"que es lo que eres " soy quien puede darte conocimiento de un dios

" De un dios" dice Eva con curiosidad

"si solo come esta manzana y dásela a Adán y ambos serán casi dioses, "para que en su mente lucifer piense" ahora tenderas conocimiento y una alma de bondad y maldad"

Al enterarse Jesús manda matar a lucifer sin resultados empezando así la primera guerra donde la mitad de los ángeles de Jesús se habían pasado al lado de lucifer mientras la guerra seguía dos ángeles uno de parte de lucifer y otro de Jesús decidieron parar de pelear y unirse para acabar la guerra naciendo así el octavo y noveno supuesto el octavo sellando a Jesús y sus ángeles en el cielo y el noveno sellando a lucifer y sus seguidores en el ADES, sus almas desaparecieron o al menos eso se pensó pero nadie había notado que 6 energías muy poderosas estaban juntas en reposo esperando

 **MUCHOS MILENIOS MAS TARDE (aquí transcurre como la biblia normal)**

Podemos observar a un adolescente de 12 años entrenando de una forma muy pesada en su pecho tiene una marca de nacimiento un lunar que tiene forma de dragón con un aspecto rudo un cuerpo bastante marcado para su edad el pelo en punta y unos flecos hacia debajo de lado derecho

En otra parte podemos ver a dos chicas entrenando artes marciales eran amigas "" una de ellas era de pelo morado y ojos azules con un cuerpo muy atractivo la otra tenia su pelo azul y ojos color miel

En otro lugar vemos a dos chicos peleando entre ellos y un tercero meditando los 6 tienen bastante fuerza rompiendo el limite humano promedio estando a nievel de los soldados de la corte del sol y la luna las fuerzas elite de la raza humana.


End file.
